Briar Rose
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |effect = When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. |flavor text = You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!}} Briar Rose is a premium super-rare plant card introduced in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar plants. It costs 6 to plant and has 3 /4 . Its effect will instantly destroy a zombie whenever a zombie hurts a flower plant. Origins It is based on the flowering plant, rose. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Effect:' When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description You mess with the rose, you get the thorns! Update History Version 1.2.11 *Name change: Rose Thorn → Briar Rose. Strategies By itself, Briar Rose has lacking stats for a Premium, Super-Rare, 6 plant. However, its ability to instantly destroy a zombie when a flower is hurt is what makes it shine on a flower based deck. Its 3 also means it cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone, nor Rocket Science. A hero who can use this Plant to its max potential is Wall-Knight, since he has access to Steel Magnolia, which increases other plants' Health so they can withstand more hits, and Poppin' Poppies, which create 3 Lil' Buddies, spelling doom for any attacking zombies in the same lane as Poppin' Poppies and next door. Against Note that it must be a zombie that damages the flower, not a trick. A Zombie Hero can easily use any damaging/destroying trick to dispose of Briar Rose or any other flowers quickly. Alternatively, they can also bounce this plant. Gallery Briar Rose 1.2.11.png|Briar Rose's statistics Rose Thorn card.PNG|Card Rose Thorn about to destroy a zombie.png|Briar Rose about to destroy a zombie that damaged a Flower Rose thorn destroying the zombie that hurted a Flower.png|Briar Rose destroying a zombie that damaged a Flower Briar Rose destroying a zombie here that damaged a Flower.png|Briar Rose destroying a zombie here that damaged a Flower Briar Rose attacking.png|Briar Rose attacking a zombie getting destroyed by Rose Thorn.png|A Tennis Champ getting destroyed by Briar Rose's effect Rose Thorn on Rose's Ally Pack after buying the pack.png|Briar Rose on Rose's Ally Pack when the player bought the Rose's Ally Pack Rose Thorn's silhouette.png|Briar Rose's silhouette Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Briar Rose in an advertisement for Rose's Ally Pack Old Rosethorndesc.png|Briar Rose's old statistics Rose Ally Pack Promotion.png|Briar Rose on Rose's Ally Pack Receiving the Rose Thorn from the Rose's ally pack.png|Receving the Briar Rose from the Rose's Ally Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to the quote, "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns" from the movie The Breakfast Club. *This is the third plant that is based on roses, the others being Rose and Rose Swordsman. *When a zombie getting destroyed by Briar Rose a red flash appears that looks like Arcane Enigma's flash. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Instant-kill cards